Lunar
by kneel-pesants-im-the-alpha
Summary: What really happens when there is a lunar eclipse? Does it make the wolfs stronger...or weaker? Scott and Stiles bromance.
1. Chapter 1

Scott McCall slowly opens his eyes as the sun light shining in form his window reaches his eyes. As soon as the open the only thing on his mind is the game tonight. Now, this would have been just a normal game night except for one thing that could easily ruin everything. Tonight was a lunar eclipse. Ever since Boyd died he has been thinking about it from time to time but as the day of the eclipse got closer and closer it was always on his mind.

After he got ready for school he walked down stairs and into the kitchen where his mom is, making him pancakes. Scott notices and his eyes light up. "Oh my God, mom you're the best!" He says grabbing a plate and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, you need a big breakfast before your game tonight. Its also kind of an apology." Melissa says leaning on her arms on the table.

"What do you mean mom?" Scott says, his mouth full of pancake.

"Well, some of my co-workers are sick so they can't let me skip tonight to watch the game." She says sadly.

Although Scott is a little disappointed he understands. "Don't worry mom, its ok. Its not even a big game." He assures her, eating more and giving her a reassuring smile. She ruffles his messy bed head had smiles.

"Thank you for being so understanding sweetheart." She grabs her keys and her purse off of the table. "I gotta run but I'll see you later tonight." She says kissing him on the forehead. "Love you!"

"Love you too mom!" He says back as she leaves. When he's done with is food, he puts the plate in the sink and grabs his back pack and motorcycle keys off the table and makes his way to school.

Scott makes it to school and slowly eases to a stop as he parks his bike. he steps off his bike he notices how cold it is outside. _Damn, its gonna be rough playing tonight. _Scott thinks as he takes his helmet off. Stiles sees him from across the parking lot and runs over to him. "WHAT IS UP MAN!" Stiles yells as he reaches Scott. "I am STOKED for tonight!"

Scott smiles at Stiles' craziness. "Are you gonna act like this every time coach lets you play?"

"Hey you cant blame a guy for being excited to play a game that he practiced his ass off for! LETS GO CYCLONES WOOOO!" Stiles yells again.

Scott chuckles. "Forget to take your Adderall today Stiles?"

"My what?" Stiles says totally unfocussed but still smiling.

"Right," Scott says laughing and rolling his eyes. "lets get to class bro."


	2. Chapter 2

The day quickly passes. Classes, lunch, and lacrosse practice seem to fly by, and the closer the time comes to the eclipse the more anxious Scott got. Right before the game, Scott was nervous wreck.

"Scott, man, its gonna be fine. Why are you freakin' out?" Stiles says sitting next to Scott in the locker room.

"I don't know! What if the eclipse does something to Isaac and I? Like what if it makes us go crazy and we kill someone? Or what if we go full wolf? Like we're just playing and all of a sudden we just turn into big ass wolves!" Scott says freaking out and putting his head in his hands.

Stiles puts his arm around Scott. "Bro, Its gonna be fine. If anything it will probably just make your powers stronger and your gonna kick ass tonight!"

"Yah think?" Scott says looking up at Stiles.

"Of course buddy!" Stiles says patting Scott on the back. All of a sudden they both hear the coaches whistle and they shoot up form their seats and stand up as straight as possible.

"ALRIGHT! Gather round dogs!" Coach yells and blows his whistle. "This game should be a piece of cake and I we loose I swear to GOD I WILL STICK MY RABID DOG ON ALL OF YOU!" Scott looks over at Stiles. His eyes are wide open and full of fear. "NOW LETS GET OUT THERE AND KICK SOME ASS!" Every one in the locker room cheers as they run out and take the field.

Its 30 minuets into the game and Beacon Hills are up 3 to 8. Scott and Isaac have scored the majority of the goals but two of them where scored by Stiles. There are 10 minuets left until the eclipse and instead of keeping his eyes on the clock, he's keeping his eyes on the moon. Play after play the time comes closer and closer to eclipse time. Scott can see it, he can see the moon slowly taking an orange glow. He is slowly counting down the minuets until the the moon is fully covered. Scott walks to the center of the field to start the next play. He easily snatches the ball and runs towards the goal. As he runs he finds himself blocked by two other players so he smoothly passes the ball to Stiles. Stiles takes off and finds himself in the same position as Scott and throws the ball back. Scott turns it up. This time he sprints to the goal, the air feels good on his face. He makes it to the goal and with three seconds left in the game he takes the shot. Its like its slow motion. Scott watches as the ball flies past the goalie and into the goal, barely ripping the net. Scott turns around to see a celebrating crowd in the middle of the field. Scott starts running to them but then out of the corner of his eye he sees it. The bright orange moon.

All of a sudden all the air seems to rush out of Scotts body as the familiar feeling comes back. He gasps for air and drops to his hands and knees. _Why the hell is this happening? This is impossible. This can't happen._

Meanwhile Stiles is celebrating with the team when he realizes he can't find Scott. He looks through the large group of people but sees no sign of Scott. He starts moving through the large group of people. He makes it out of the crowd to see Scott on his hands and knees. He runs to his friend and bends down beside him. He hears the familiar sound of wheezing and gasping for air. "Scott, whats going on?"

"C-can't... b-breathe." Scott stutters between gasps of breath.

"Wait wait wait, what do you mean you cant breathe? Scotts what's happening?" Stiles says panicking.

"I...don't...k-know." Scott manages to get out.

Stiles thinks for a second an then realizes that he needs to get Scott in his Jeep so he can drive him to the hospital. He screams for Isaac and sure enough he hears him and Stiles sees him running their way.

"Whats wrong?" He says out of breath from running over there.

"Scotts having an asthma attack we need to get him to the hospital now." Stiles says helping a gasping coughing Scott up. He and Isaac help him quickly to Stiles' Jeep and help him into the back seat. Isaac and Stiles quickly hop in the front seats and speed off towards the hospital. "Your gonna be ok Scott, I promise."

When they reach the hospital, Stiles stops right outside the doors and puts the car in park. He burst open his car door and sprints through the automatic doors. Melissa sees him. "Its Scott. He's not breathing." Melissa runs with Stiles out to his car where Isaac is helping Scott out. She helps them get him into the Hospital where a stretcher is waiting for him. Once they get him onto the stretcher, Melissa and two other nurses start running him to a room where they can hook him up to an IV and get him onto a nebulizer. Stiles is running right next to the stretcher and Isaac is close behind.

Scott is struggling to breathe even more. "M-mom...I'm...S-scared." Scott gasps. Melissa's heart breaks as she sees her son in a position that she thought she would never have to see him in again.

She grabs ahold of his hand. "I know baby. Its gonna be okay."

They make it into a room and they quickly hook him up to the IV while Melissa sets up the nebulizer in no time and gets the mask around her sons face. "You can do this sweetheart, just breathe."

Stiles and Isaac watch from the other side of the room. Stiles can't do it, he can't stand seeing his best friend like this. He can't loose his brother. Tears start streaming down his face, harder and harder until he is sobbing.

They finally get everything under control and all of the other nurses, except for Melissa, are out of the room. Melissa goes to talk to the boys while Scott slowly but surely regains his breath. She sees Stiles with tears in his eyes and wraps him in her arms. He has always been strong in though situations, except for ones involving the hospital and the people he love. "Honey, just calm down." She says as Stiles cries into her shoulder. She pulls him out of the hug but she still has her hands on his shoulders. "Its alright Stiles." She smiles a sad smile trying to calm down Stiles as his breath hitches and hiccups much like a 5 year olds. She doesn't mind though, she under stands. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"W-well, he had j-just scored the w-winning goal at the game. I-i just t-took my e-eyes of of him f-for one second. I-I didn't know this w-would happen. I'm so s-sorry." Stiles says starting to sob again. Melissa pulls him into another hug. She pets his hair. "Stiles sweetheart, its not your fault, none of this is any of your fault." Hearing that seemed to calm him down a lot more. "We'll call Derek tomorrow and see whats going on."

"No need." Says a familiar voice. Melissa looks over to see Derek standing in the door way. "How is he?" He says walking in slowly.

"He's fine now. He's sleeping. His nebulizer is almost dry though. When he starts breathing easier I'll put him on oxygen." Melissa says. "Do you have any idea whats happening?"

"Its because of the eclipse. It strips betas of their powers and makes them even weaker than they are without powers. It will take about a week to regain the powers and energy. I'm so sorry I didn't tell anyone, with Boyd dead and my sister being so sick, It just slipped my mind. I don't know why though...its so important."

"What does it do to alphas? You look fine." Isaac says crossing his arms.

"It strips us of our alpha abilities so right now I only have the power of a beta. Listen, I have to go but if you have any other questions just call me." He says leaving just as quietly as he had arrived.

"Is he always that weird?" Melissa asks. Stiles nods.

30 minuets later, Melissa and Isaac are asleep in chairs and Stiles is asleep in the fetal position at the end of Scott's hospital bed.


End file.
